bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Very Veggie Tunes
A VeggieTales CD that contains 100 songs from classic VeggieTales videos and other CDs. All songs have sound effects removed. This is technically a sequel to 100 Veggie Classics. It is a 2-disc set. The first disc contains all the songs, the second disc contains their instrumentals. Songs Included # VeggieTales Theme Song # Superhero Slimdown Remix # God Is Bigger # We're Vikings # I've Got Plans # One In a Million # God's Way # Show You Love # Perfect Puppy # Ease On Down the Road # How Great Is Our God # Hope's Song # Up With Bunnies # Rumor Weed Introduction # I'm So Blue # Keep Walking # Do Lord/I'll Fly Away # Inspicable Me # Beat Up Thingamabob! # The Hairbrush Song # Stand # Oh You Can't Get to Heaven (On Rollerskates) # Promised Land # Candy Cane Blues # Lost Puppies # Do the Moo Shoo # Mewantium # A New Year # The Rumor Weed Song # Trust Song # My Golden Egg # Share of Friends # His Cheeseburger # Larry's High Silk Hat # How to Draw Me # The Ballad of the Pie War # Give Me Oil In My Lamp # The Lord Has Given # Ring Little Bells # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps # While By My Sheep # Come, Now Is The Time to Worship # I'm a Tomato # Veggie Doodle Dandy # Emerald Hunters # Salesmunz Rap # The Forgiveness Song # The Water Buffalo Song # Think of Me # Monkey # Bubble Rap # Cooperation # Dove Song # I've Got Shoes # Love My Lips # I Love My Duck # Love Your Neighbor # BFF (Best Friends Forever) # Right Where I Belong # How It Used To Be # Larry-Boy! # Standing In the Need of Prayer # Jonah's Journey # Enough to Share # God's Got Plans # Kilts and Stilts # We're Barberbarians # Modern Major General # Erie Canal # Happy Tooth Day # VeggieTales in the House Theme Song # VeggieTales on TV Theme Song # Mail Song # It's Laura's Fault/It's Lenny's Fault # The Grapes of Wrath # The Factory (score) # Stop and Go With Mercy # Look Olaf! # God's Little Princess # Good For the Grabbing # The League of Incredible Vegetables # King Darius Suite # Thankfulness Song Medley # The Battle Is Not Ours # Happy Ki-Ya Birthday # The Great I Am # Sneeze If You Need To # 110 Percent # The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas # Supper Hero # Feel the Beat # Come In Twos # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # PFFs (Puppy Friends Forever) # Cowbells and Custard # Believe In Myself # Her Turkey Burger # Light of Christmas # Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Your Anger # What We Have Learned Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:CDs Category:100 Songs series Category:Phineasnferb